


Declaring Amortentia

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amortentia, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione wants more than friendship with Severus.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Declaring Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig club 2/15-2/22. Many thanks to my beta SH for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione fanned herself as she brewed another experimental batch of Amortentia. She combined it with the truth potion of Veritasium to finally get the truth out of Severus about his feelings for her.

_I know we agreed on a platonic relationship when I get my masters finished. But the way he has been looking at me lately speaks volume. _She secretly brewed this in her lab hoping that somehow when he breathed in the fumes he would declare his love for her.__

__Severus decided to check up on Hermione, since she missed breakfast as he carried her a tray of food and coffee. _I need to keep check on my feelings. We agreed only to be friends. But if I let her slip through my fingers…_ his thoughts drifted off when he opened the door and a strong whiff of Amortentia hit him like a ton of bricks when he smelt it._ _

__“Hermione, I love you. Would you like to go out with me once you complete your masters, to celebrate?” Severus instantly placed the tray down to cover his mouth before he could say anything else._ _

__“Why Severus I knew you had feelings for me! And yes! I would love to!” Hermione gushed as she went over to hug him._ _


End file.
